Lucifer's Lust
by RedRose0.0
Summary: The failed love attempt with Chloe made Lucifer return to Hell, but the force sent by his Father that threatens to destroy him makes him return He employs the young Arabella to assist him with the bar at Lux. As the pair bond, Lucifer realizes that he could move on from Chloe and start a over(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Lucifer).
1. Lucifers' Return

" **She has angel eyes, The Devil's grin and Tattered wings"~ Jordan Sarah Weatherhead**

"How do I put this lightly? Oh I know. I'm the devil. Ruler of Hell. Prince of Darkness," the tall man with the extremely expensive suit states. The female looks up at the man who was approaching her with a mocking grin. She had never seen someone so intriguing. She realizes how close this man was getting to her a slowly starts to back away.

"I don't believe you," She says, "The devil isn't real! None of it is." This took the man by surprise. He was sure she was the holy one. The one his father sent to destroy him for returning back to Earth. He hadn't stepped foot on wet grass in nearly two decades. Not since the death of the one he loved most. How could someone who was meant to destroy him lack faith?

"My name is Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar," He says expecting her to realize that she was supposed to kill him. The female blinks for a moment. Then she starts to laugh.

"Like the devil. Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe that. Seriously dude. Try again," She mocks. This makes the man a little angry, but relieved that this beautiful woman wasn't here to harm him.

"You don't look 21. So what are you doing in my club?" Lucifer asks. The female looks down.

"I'm looking for a job, and I was wondering if you were hiring. I need it desperately," the blonde headed female says. Looking at it closer, her hair almost resembled the color of gold. Lucifer takes a deep breath and sighs. He can never refuse a pretty lady.

"Alright, how old are you then? And don't lie, I'll know if you do," He says.

"I just turned eighteen," the female says staring at Lucifer.

"You just turned eighteen and your job preference is to work at a night club that looks kind of sketched, but is such a hit?" Lucifer asks.

"Yeah," she says eagerly. Lucifer sighs.

"Oh alright then, but one mistake and you're out of here. What's your name?" Lucifer asks. The young lady looks like she could barely keep up with how fast he's talking.

"My name is Arabella Sage Lucia," She says. The Devil rolls his eyes in annoyance of her giving her full name.

"Alright, _Lucia_. You can start work tomorrow. You're our new bartender," Lucifer says. Arabella stares at him.

"Why not use my first name?" She asks. Lucifer smiles.

"Because love, Lucia is derived from the Latin word Lux meaning light," Lucifer says.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever heard but alright," Arabella says.

"Are you Italian by the way?" Lucifer asks.

"No, no my mom just really loves the name. She says my father picked it out for me," Arabella states proudly.

"Well tell your father he has excellent taste in last names," Lucifer says jokingly. Arabella smiles sadly.

"My father died just before I was born," She says. Lucifer looks at her seriously and clears his throat.

"I do apologize Lucia. I didn't mean to strike a nerve," He says. She smiles at him.

"No worries. I'm used to it. So what time tomorrow should I come," Arabella asks. Lucifer thinks for a little bit.

"Well since you really want this job you can come from when we open and work till when we close. It will be just you," He says smiling.

"Just me? What about the other bartenders? Excuse me but I do need a brief basic training before you just send me off on my own," Arabella says panicking.

"Oh relax. At the current moment we have no other bartender. The one we did have went home for good. But don't worry love, I'll teach you. And dress code is wear anything black or red with a side of extra sexy," Lucifer says grinning. Arabella relaxes, thanks Lucifer and leaves. Lucifer sits at his bar contemplating having this young girl work for him. He was still continuing his mission to find the person who was meant to kill him. His father wasn't happy with him leaving the deep black abyss of Hell to come to Earth... Again.

Lucifer pours himself a drink and decides to go upstairs to his apartment. _Everyone deserves a break_ , Lucifer thinks to himself. Just then he felt a presence with him. He smiles, and that smile turns into laughter. He finishes his drink and pours himself another one. Lucifer grabs a second cup and begins to fill it.

"Hello brother," Lucifer says delightfully. Lucifer turns around to face the tall muscular man who he only identified as his brother Amenadiel.

"Lucifer," Amenadiel greets. Lucifer turns around and hands Amenadiel a cup. Amenadiel refuses.

"Oh come on brother. You've drank before," Lucifer says.

"Yes, but I have tried not to do so for nearly two decades," Amenadiel says. Lucifer laughs.

"You had relations with Maz whose demon, brother. One little drink won't kill you," Lucifer persists. Amenadiel looks at the glass, and accepts it. He hesitates to drink it. Lucifer gives a look of approval when he does.

"Lucifer you should know why I'm here," Amenadiel says. Lucifer looks at him.

"Why of course I do. And you should know my answer," Lucifer says. Amenadiel sighs.

"Don't let this be a repeat of last time you popped up on Earth and decided to take a 'vacation,'" Amenadiel says patiently. Lucifer takes a sip of his drink.

"It won't be brother. I'm not going back. I've missed walking among the humans. It was always amusing," Lucifer says.

"Does this have anything to do with Chloe, Lucifer?" Amenadiel asks.

"Of course not. Don't be silly," Lucifer says. Amenadiel nods.

"So why are you really here?" the angel questions. Lucifer looks at Amenadiel. He decides not to tell his brother the truth.

"I've missed this place. There's no place like Los Angeles," Lucifer jokes.

"Lucifer-," Amenadiel starts.

"Excuse me brother I have some work to attend to. We can discuss this another time," Lucifer says. Amenadiel sighs, his patience growing thin.

"Fine," Amenadiel says. He disappears and Lucifer puts his cup down. He goes to his bed, and falls asleep.


	2. First Day

Lucifer sits at the bar down at Lux. The club was about to open, and Arabella was not present. He just pours himself a drink and waits. He hears the door open, then footsteps coming down the stairs. He turns to face the 5'3 girl. He looks her up and down with a look of horror.

"Oh dear God. What are you wearing Lucia?" He asks the girl. It wasn't the outfit that was bad, but the modesty of it. Arabella looks down at her outfit, then at Lucifer.

"What? It's black," She said innocently. Lucifer sighs.

"Yes but where's the side of extra sexy I ordered. This… This is not sexy this is a long maxi dress with sleeves. You can't work at a night club like Lux dressed like that," He gestures towards her outfit.

"I don't own anything like that," She whines. Lucifer found the little whine cute for only a second, and then he stood up.

"Come with me. We're going to fix this abomination of a dress," Lucifer says. He takes the girls arm and drag her to his apartment. He sizes her up in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Arabella asks.

"You might be the same size as her," Lucifer says. He then rushes to the room and pulls out a red mini dress and nude heels.

"That dress has a rip from the top to the middle," Arabella says. Lucifer laughs.

"It's supposed to love. That's the sexy you have to wear when you work at Lux. It's a nightclub not a church," Lucifer says. Arabella hesitantly takes the dress, and goes to Lucifer's' bedroom. She puts on the dress with the nude heels, and walks out. Lucifer does a double take when he sees her, and smiles triumphantly.

"It's so short," Arabella states.

"Don't be silly. It's perfect," Lucifer says. They went back downstairs.

"What if-" Arabella starts.

"No ones going to touch you. I'll be here the whole night. I am training you, remember," the Devil says. Arabella nods and takes her place behind the bar. Lucifer opens the door so people will know that Lux is open. He then goes downstairs and joins Arabella behind the counter. The night starts out slowly with only one to two customers every ten minutes, however, after only an hour of the nightclub opening, the place was filled.

"Now just mix that up. There you go," Lucifer says, as Arabella serves the drink to the man.

"Thank you beautiful," the man winks. Arabella smiles.

"Now everything's usually simple here. A lot of the men here just sit and chat to other men or the girls walking around after they receive their drink, of course," Lucifer explains. Arabella listens to him as he speaks.

"I can see that," she replies. Lucifer looks around. Another man pulls up to the counter. Arabella pays no attention to the man.

"Lucia, there's a customer," Lucifer says. Arabella looks down at the floor.

"I don't feel like helping that one," She says.

"Well I don't care what you feel like doing. This is part of the job. You wanted this job and you got it. Now assist that customer," Lucifer orders angrily. Arabella nods her head and walks over to the man. The man takes off his jacket revealing tattoos. Lucifer watches Arabella talk to the man. He senses that she's uncomfortable. He walks over after a minute or two.

"Is everything alright here?" Lucifer asks. The man doesn't take his eyes off Arabella.

"No everything's fine," the man says. Arabella looks down. Lucifer laughs.

"That's good for you, but I was actually talking to my employee," Lucifer says, "Is everything ok Lucia." The man laughs.

"So that's what you go by now? Lucia. You're last name," the man laughs. Arabella continues to grow more uncomfortable by the minute.

"No actually. It's a little pet name for her," Lucifer says smiling. The man faces Lucifer.

"Pet name? And who the hell might you be to her. You don't have any right to calling her a pet name. So why don't you go run back to wherever to came from and leave us alone to talk," the man says angrily. Apparently this man had never been to Lux before.

"Alright then. It's best if you leave before you really anger me," Lucifer says.

"What are you going to do?" the man asks, "You men with your expensive suits. Get out of my face. It'd be too easy to hurt you."

"I doubt it," Lucifer challenges. The man stands up.

"Then lets go," the man says. Arabella grabs Lucifer's arm.

"Please Lucifer. I don't want you to get hurt," Arabella whispers to him.

"No Lucia. I've got this. Do me a favor love and just bring me some water," Lucifer says. The man heads outside to the back and Lucifer follows, leaving Arabella alone in the bar. As soon as they get outside, Lucifer grabs the man and pins him against the wall. He grabs the man's neck and lifts him off the ground.

"Now let me make myself clear. You will leave Lucia alone and never return to Lux, or I'll kill you myself," Lucifer threatens. The man just gasps for air as Lucifer drops him.

"No," the man says. Lucifer laughs.

"One more thing," Lucifer says. He looks at the man. Lucifer's eyes turn red as he reveals his true form. The man backs away from him, and screams. He runs back into Lux and exits through the front door, not looking at Arabella. Lucifer returns to the bar. Arabella looks at Lucifer, and hands him the water. Lucifer takes it and goes back upstairs to his apartment for the rest of the time. Hours pass before he returns back downstairs to close up. He sees Arabella wiping down the bar. She keeps her eyes down.

"You're free to go now Lucia," Lucifer says. She nods her head and gathers her things.

"Do you want the dress back?" She asks.

"No. It looks rather nice on you. Plus you could use a guide for when you go shopping for work clothes," Lucifer replies. Arabella begins to walk to the stairs.

"Wait," Lucifer says walking up to her, "take this. It's cold outside." He handed her his jacket. She smiles at him gratefully.

"Thank you," Arabella says. Lucifer smiles at her.

"How are you getting back home?" Lucifer asks.

"I just walk to the bus stop and wait for a little," she says. Lucifer looks at her.

"No I'll drive you home," he says.

"You don't have to," she says.

"Nonsense. You work for me and I'm responsible for you. Besides you can't go on the bus dressed like that. Come on," Lucifer says. The two get in Lucifer's' car. Arabella's phone rings.

"Hello," She answers, "Yes mom I'm on my way home. It's been a long night. Yeah he did. No. No. Yeah. I don't know. I don't want to talk about it right now. Yeah. I'll go see you tomorrow. Yeah. Good night." She hangs up the phone. Lucifer just continues to drive. They finally reach her house.

"This is where you live?" Lucifer questions.

"Yeah, my father left me money for a house when he passed away. At least that's what my mom tells me. That's why I needed this job," Arabella answers.

"Well alright then. Have a good night," Lucifer says. Arabella gets out of the car.

"Thank you. For everything," She says. She closes the door and enters her house. Lucifer drives back home. He enters Lux, and enters his apartment. He showers and then falls asleep.


	3. Someone New

"Lucia, what a surprise," Lucifer says while standing behind Arabella.

"Oh God, Lucifer! You scared the shit out of me," Arabella says. Lucifer looks at the girl, then at her outfit. It covered her up entirely, and it had patterns that did not go together at all.

"Dear God Lucia. What are you wearing?" Lucifer says, looking at her outfit in horror. Arabella looked down at herself.

"What?" Arabella asks not understanding Lucifer's disgust.

"That outfit is horrible!" exclaims Lucifer.

"Everyone has different fashion senses. Mine just happen to be on the more conservative side," Arabella says.

"Nope. As my employee I refuse to allow you to disgrace the name of my nightclub with such hideous attire. Come on," Lucifer says pulling Lucia out of the coffee shop they were in.

"Lucifer," whines Arabella with an annoyed expression on her face. Lucifer just opens the car door, and after a minute or so Arabella gets in. Lucifer gets into the drivers seat.

"I can't believe you're making me miss coffee," Lucifer says as he drives off.

"Me! Wait. Where are we going?" Arabella ask.

"A mall. The least thing I could do is try to help your fashion senses," Lucifer says, "Don't forget your seat belt." Arabella clips her seat belt together and stares out the window.

"You're driving extremely fast Lucifer," Arabella says.

"Well fashion can't wait. Especially with your choices," Lucifer says. They reach the Beverly Center, and enter the first store: Bebe. Lucifer starts pulling dresses and rompers from the racks. He takes a satin strappy plunge dress, a banded leg catsuit, two keyhole dresses, a mesh dress that only covered the areas that needed covering, and a buckle cage romper. He then gave all the clothes to Arabella.

"These are all-," Arabella starts.

"Just try them on. Make sure they fit," Lucifer says. Arabella walks to the dressing room. After what seems like forever she came out and gave the clothes back to Lucifer.

"They fit," She says.

"Wonderful," Lucifer says and walks up to the register. Arabella walks with him.

"Lucifer, I can't afford these dresses," Arabella says.

"No worries love. My treat," Lucifer says paying for the dresses. Arabella gave a look of uneasiness.

"Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome. Now come on. We still have more places to go," Lucifer says. Arabella follows Lucifer out of the store with the feeling that the day was only getting started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, Naomi I'm telling you… No! That's the thing. I didn't ask him… Yeah I know… He said my fashion taste was disgusting… It is rude… You think so? It might not be great but it fits me, you know? He bought everything. There's no way he spent less than $1,000. The dresses alone at the first store totaled up to probably $600-$700 alone. He's rich," Arabella explains to her friend over the phone. Lucifer had just dropped her off when her friend Naomi called her.

"I'm coming over to see it for myself," Naomi says hanging up. Arabella removed the phone from between her ear and shoulder, and continues to hang up her recently purchased items. She still could not believe that Lucifer, her boss, decided to take her shopping. After she hung up the clothes, Arabella walks over to her kitchen and began making herself some coffee and toasted bread with butter. Lucifer had also bought her lunch but she felt just a tiny bit hungry. It wasn't long before her doorbell rang, and when she opened it she saw an out of breathe Naomi standing there.

"Show me the stuff," Naomi says walking into Arabella's home. The girls went upstairs and Arabella pulls out all the dresses, shirt, jeans, and shoes Lucifer bought her.

"Told you," Arabella says sitting on her bed.

"My God. Your boss is awesome. This is incredible. This is all for work? Where do you work?" questions Naomi.

"The nightclub Lux," Arabella replies. Naomi looks at her.

"This is amazing. Seriously. You're lucky to have a boss like that. And to be working at Lux, the best nightclub in this part… well, probably all of L.A. He was right. You can't go to work dressed in your more conservative clothing. You have to represent the sin, Bella. Lux just has a sinful feel that surrounds it," Naomi says. That reminded Arabella of when she went to apply for the job.

"My boss does think he's the devil," Arabella says. Naomi laughs.

"Oh my God, Bella. Look at you working for the prince of darkness. The most evil, most diabolical angel ever created," Naomi jokes. Arabella gave her a serious look.

"I'm serious Naomi. You know you should stop by and meet him," Arabella says, "You'd just love him."

"I bet I would. Fine. I'll stop by to meet your boss/lover," Naomi laughs. Arabella throws a pillow at her and laughs too.

"He's just my boss. Stop it," Arabella says.

"Right. I better buy something super slutty then. If your mom ever found out you worked for the Devil, you know she'll drag you to church," Naomi says.

"He's not the devil. He probably just feels that way because of the place he runs, and all the sinful souls that go there," Arabella says.

"Speaking of sinful souls, I heard Eddy was there the other night. Why does your ex always try to ruin your life?" Naomi asks.

"I don't know, but my boss got rid of him for good. I haven't heard from him in days, which is weird knowing Eddy," Arabella says. Naomi smirks.

"And you say he's not your lover," Naomi laughs. Arabella laughs with her.

"He's not. He just saw that I was uncomfortable. Any respectable boss would've probably done it," Arabella says.

"Right. Well when you find another respectable boss that'll take my ex to the back alleyway and frighten him, please do let me know," Naomi says.

"You should come work with me," Arabella says.

"I happen to like my job," Naomi says.

"Yeah because babysitting is such a great job," Arabella laughs.

"I like children unlike you," Naomi says.

"Since when?" Arabella says laughing. Naomi thinks and then joins Arabella in laughing.

"You're right. I hate kids. But it pays well so far. And I have a lot of spare time during the day," Naomi replies.

"Well at least visit Lux when you can. Keep me company. I'm the only one that works the bar," Arabella says.

"You got it," Naomi says. The sky got dark as the clock hit 8 o' clock at night. Then the doorbell rang. Arabella frowned.

"I wasn't expecting anyone but you. I wonder who it could be," She said getting up. She walked out the room.

"Maybe it's your lover," Naomi called after her. Then Naomi ran to catch up with Arabella. The two girls approached the front door. Arabella looks through the peephole. She saw a man she did not recognize.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked not opening the door.

"Hello, miss. Sorry to disturb you, but my car broke down and I could really use a phone to call a tow truck. I left my cell phone at home," the man says. Arabella looks at Naomi, who looked at the man through the peephole.

"Let him in," Naomi says. Arabella unlocks the door slowly and opens it. The man comes in.

"Thank you so much. It shouldn't take long," the man says.

"Yeah," Arabella says closing the door. She gave the man her house phone. The man made the phone call to have a tow truck come.

"Great, I'll see you in an hour," the man says hanging up. He hands the phone back to Arabella and says, " Thank you, miss."

"I'm Arabella," Arabella says sticking her hand out. The man shakes her hand.

"My names Amenadiel," he says.

"I'm Naomi," Naomi joins in.

"So Amenadiel, I don't believe you're from Cali. Are you?" Arabella asks. Amenadiel laughs.

"No. I'm here visiting my brother," Amenadiel says, "We have some family issues we need to discuss."

"Oh ok. Would you like some tea or coffee?" Arabella asks.

"Coffee would be wonderful. Thank you," Amenadiel says. Arabella gets up, and walks to the kitchen leaving Amenadiel and Naomi.

"I bet your girlfriend is worried about you," Naomi says. Amenadiel laughs.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he says.

"Oh," Naomi says trying to hold in her smirk.

"Yeah," Amenadiel says.

"Excuse me," Naomi says. She walks over to Arabella.

"How's your flirting going?" Arabella asks.

"He's cute, but he doesn't seem interested in me. I have to go. I got to wake up early for work tomorrow. I'm babysitting twins. Will you be fine here alone with him? I could always crash here," Naomi says. Arabella looks at Amenadiel.

"No I'll be fine," Arabella says, "He doesn't seem harmful to me."

"That's how they all seem. Ok, call me tomorrow before you work tomorrow. Love you," Naomi says hugging Arabella. She grabs her bag.

"Bye. It was nice to meet you Amenadiel," Naomi says.

"Same here," Amenadiel says. Naomi leaves. Arabella finishes making the coffee. She walks over and hands Amenadiel his cup, then sits and enjoys her own cup of coffee. She sees him staring at the cross around her neck.

"Catholic," She says.

"Excuse me?" Amenadiel says.

"I saw you staring at my cross. My religion is Catholic," Arabella explains.

"Oh yeah. Right," Amenadiel says.

"You religious in any way?" Arabella asks. Amenadiel smiles.

"Yes, very much. God is my father; He's the father of all of us. My relationship with him is always being tested," Amenadiel answers, "What about you?"

"Oh yeah. I grew up in a religious household, but it wasn't pushed down my throat. I've always felt a strong relationship between God and myself," Arabella replies.

"Is that so?" Amenadiel asks.

"Yes, why? Do I sound crazy?" Arabella asks.

"No not at all. I just think that's really good," Amenadiel says. Arabella smiles at him. The phone rings and Arabella answers.

"Oh ok. Thank you," Arabella says; hanging up, "Your tow trucks here. But if you don't mind I'd love to have your number." Amenadiel smiles and writes down his number on a piece of paper.

"I hope to see you around Arabella," Amenadiel says as he leaves.


	4. In Session

"Good Evening Lucifer," Arabella says to her boss as she walks in ready for work.

"Hello Lucia. How are you today?" Lucifer says.

"I'm fantastic," Arabella says smiling. It has been almost three days since she met Amenadiel, and they were talking almost non-stop. Lucifer took notice to her radiant and happy vibes.

"Well you've been happier than normal these past three days. What seems to be the cause of all this cheeriness? Not that I'm against it, it's just interesting," Lucifer says. Arabella looks down smiling.

"There's this guy and he's really nice and sweet," Arabella answers.

"Oh like a boyfriend," Lucifer says, half-annoyed half happy for her.

"No. More like a good friend. He just has this very positive outlook on things and I like that. We're into the same things and have the same views. It's just nice to know I have someone to confide in other than my boss and my crazy friend," Arabella says.

"Well he sounds interesting," Lucifer says, "I used to have a therapist I went to confide in and seek some form of help. Her name was Dr. Linda Martin. She was extraordinary in helping me. Gave me different insights about myself. I wonder how she's doing." Arabella looks at Lucifer.

"Why don't you go find out?" Arabella asks.

"I should, shouldn't I" Lucifer says. He looks at Arabella.

"Yeah, I mean if she really helped you that much you should at least check up on her," Arabella says. Lucifer nods at her.

"Alright, well hold the fort down. I'm going to see an old friend," Lucifer says grabbing his things.

"Now? You're going to leave me along with the nightclub?" Arabella asks. Lucifer starts going up the stairs.

"You can handle it. I believe in you Lucia," Lucifer calls to her. Arabella sighs and just wipes down the bar counter, getting ready for the wave of customers. Lucifer gets in his car and he starts driving away. It takes him half an hour to reach the place he last knew Dr. Martin to be at. He walks inside the place and knocks on the door. The door opened revealing a short woman with glasses and blonde-graying hair. The woman was shocked for a moment.

"Lucifer," The woman says.

"Dr. Martin, how are you love?" Lucifer asks.

"Oh you know, just getting old. But you do not look a day over thirty. What is your secret," Dr. Martin asks. Lucifer laughs.

"I am the devil. Immortality is in the contract," Lucifer says.

"Well come in," Dr. Martin says opening the door wider. Lucifer steps inside the office and smiles at the memories he had before when he used to see her. He sat on the old leather couch that was once his regular place to talk to the therapist.

"Nothing's changed here really," Lucifer says. Dr. Martin looks at him.

"Of course not," Dr. Martin says, "What brings you back to L.A Lucifer?"

"I just missed the excitement of it all," Lucifer says. Dr. Martin walks over to her seat and their session begins.

"You missed it here? I thought this place made you unhappy. You know, after that whole incident, which was almost two decades ago…" Dr. Martin trails off.

"I know doctor. It's hard to believe that I'd miss it here after that, but I do. I missed the people, my nightclub, and my usefulness to this world. I had friends here. I had a different life than I had when I was in Hell," Lucifer replies.

"So you were suffering from withdrawal from the life you lived here. It's natural to miss your old friends, but you must realize that some of them might have moved away. I haven't spoken to many of them in years. Life went on with or without you Lucifer. No one's life stopped. I still saw patients; Chloe still did her detective thing, Trixie still worked with Chloe. But we did miss you Lucifer. Well I did. And it's great to see you now after all these years," Dr. Martin says.

"Yes, well that's understood," Lucifer replies.

"How's Maze doing?" Dr. Martin asks.

"She's doing well. She misses the Bounty hunter business, but there's nothing like torturing evil souls in Hell. She decided to stay home this trip," Lucifer answers. Dr. Martin nods her head.

"Well, nothing much has changed in my life. I'm still a therapist working in the same office," Dr. Martin says. Lucifer's phone rings.

"Hello," Lucifer says, "Now slow down Lucia… Hold on I can't understand a bloody thing you're saying… Lucia… Alright I'm on my way." He hangs up the phone.

"Feel free to drop by again anytime. My number is still the same too, so don't forget to schedule an appointment," Dr. Martin says as Lucifer gets up to leave.

"I'll see you soon Linda," Lucifer says, and he exits. He drives his car back to Lux, and steps inside. He spots Arabella at the front of the bar. She spots him.

"Lucifer thank God," She says.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asks.

"I have to head home. It's an emergency. My mom's in the hospital," Arabella says. Lucifer nods.

"I'll drive you. Just let me get all these people out," Lucifer says. It took a couple of minutes for Lucifer to get everyone out. Then Arabella and him walked to the car and he drove her to the hospital. When they arrive, Lucifer parks the car and walks in with Arabella.

"Thank you," Arabella says as they wait for her mother's room number to be given.

"It's no problem. Do you want me to wait for you or will you be fine?" Lucifer asks.

"I'll be fine, but if you want to stay and wait it's fine with me too," Arabella says. Lucifer decides to stay for the next hour and then go home. He walks with Arabella to the room number given to Arabella.

"I hope we're going the right way," Lucifer says. They turn a corner and find the room.

"Mom," Arabella says. The woman that was on the hospital bed was fast asleep.

"Your mother has suffered a heart attack. She's very weak. We're doing the best we can but we believe she's not strong enough to make it through the week," the doctor that was in the room says. Arabella nods, and sits next to her mother. Lucifer takes a seat and places it next to Arabella. Arabella starts crying, and Lucifer hugs her. She accepts the hug.


	5. Sleep Over

"Arabella, is everything alright?" Amenadiel asks. Arabella leans against a corner in the hallway with the phone pressed against her ear.

"My mom's just really weak right now. The doctors say she won't survive the next week," Arabella replies.

"Oh God Arabella. I'm sorry. Do you need me to go over?" Amenadiel asks.

"Not tonight. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow. I just want to get some sleep. I'm waiting for my boss. He's going to drive me back home," Arabella replies.

"Ok. Get home safe. Call me if you need anything," Amenadiel says.

"Thank you," Arabella says, and then hangs up the phone. Lucifer taps Arabella's shoulder.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," Arabella answers. They walk to the car and get inside. The night felt colder than usual and the night seemed darker, like the stars were disappearing. Lucifer starts driving the car.

"You know if you need someone I'm always there," Lucifer says.

"Yeah I know," Arabella says.

"Good," Lucifer says. The drive the rest of the way in silence. When they reach Arabella's home it was almost three in the morning.

"Park your car and stay," Arabella says.

"Well Lucia, I didn't know you were interested," Lucifer grins. Arabella laughs.

"No Lucifer. It's almost three in the morning. You're not going to drive all the way back home at this time. You must be exhausted," Arabella says.

"Well now that I think about it I am," Lucifer says as he parks his car. They both enter Arabella's home. She leads Lucifer to the guest bedroom.

"There's a bathroom in this room if you need to use it," Arabella says.

"You sure you don't want me to sleep with you? We could keep each other warm. I'm a great person to take comfort in during your time of need," Lucifer says. Arabella laughs again.

"Goodnight Lucifer," Arabella says.

"Ok, how about a cup of coffee at least?" Lucifer asks. Arabella turns to face him, then sighs.

"One cup Lucifer. That's it," Arabella says. She was curious as to why Lucifer didn't want to sleep.

"Lovely," Lucifer says walking downstairs. They walk to the kitchen and Lucifer sits at the island while Arabella makes the coffee. He glances around the kitchen.

"So Lucifer, why don't you want to go to sleep yet?" Arabella asks.

"To be quite honest with you, I rarely ever sleep alone," Lucifer says.

"Oh your girlfriend keeps you company?" Arabella asks.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not really the relationship type," Lucifer says.

"Oh," Arabella replies. She begins to filter the coffee.

"Why do you still do it the old way? You do know that the keurig was invented right?" Lucifer asks.

"Yes, I know. It just tastes better when you make it the old way," Arabella answers. Lucifer nods and takes the cup she hands him. Arabella takes a seat on the opposite side of the island and begins to drink her coffee.

"Well don't rush. Let's enjoy the old fashioned made coffee," Lucifer says. Arabella laughs.

"Ok," she says. Lucifer looks at her then takes a sip. She looks at him awaiting his opinion on the coffee.

"This is better," Lucifer says, "You definitely know how to make coffee."

"Thank you," Arabella says taking the compliment.

"Do you need a ride back to the hospital tomorrow?" Lucifer asks.

"I don't think so. My friend's going to come pick me up," Arabella says. Lucifer nods his head and they finish the coffee.

"You know, back at home my last drink is actually an alcoholic drink. Not a cup of tea or coffee," Lucifer says.

"That's probably the reason you don't like to sleep alone," Arabella says. They walk upstairs.

"Goodnight Lucia," Lucifer says.

"Goodnight Lucifer," Arabella replies. They both go to their separate rooms and fall asleep.


	6. The Visit pt 1

When Arabella woke up Lucifer still sleeping. She thought he must've been really tired from last night. She walked downstairs and began making breakfast. She made herself a plate and took it back upstairs to her room with her. She then walked to Lucifer's room and put a note in his hand telling him to help himself to breakfast. She walked back to her room and shut the door, then sat down and enjoyed her breakfast. When she was finished she placed the plate on her nightstand, set her alarm for noon and tried to fall back to sleep. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Lucifer's door open and him walking down the steps. She opened her door and went downstairs as well. She heard the kitchen cabinets opening and closing.

"Good morning Lucifer," She says.

"Good morning Lucia," Lucifer says. He fills his plate up then sits and begins to eat.

"You were hungry," Arabella says. Lucifer looks up at her.

"It's not polite to stare at people while the eat Lucia. It's very rude," Lucifer says.

"Sorry," Arabella says letting out a soft giggle.

"Thank you for the breakfast," Lucifer says. Arabella's phone rings.

"Hello," She answers.

"Hey," A voice only recognizable as Amenadiel responds.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up and take you to the hospital?" Amenadiel asks.

"I don't know. I might have someone taking me already but I'll let you know. Thank you," Arabella answers.

"Okay. No problem," Amenadiel says. Arabella hangs up the phone and sets it down on the table. Lucifer put his plate in the sink and began to wash it. He dries his hands after he finishes.

"Alright, I'm going to go home and shower, and then I'm going to come back here and pick you up and take you to the hospital," Lucifer says. Arabella giggles.

"OK," She says.

"Why the giggle?" Lucifer asks.

"I've just never met someone who bossed me around as much as you have," Arabella says.

"You think I'm bossy?" Lucifer asks.

"Very," Arabella answers. Lucifer thinks for a moment.

"Yeah, but I like things being done my way," Lucifer says smiling.

"I can tell," Arabella responds. Lucifer grabs his car keys and starts walking to the door.

"Please be ready by the time I get back Lucia. Time is fluid. It doesn't stop," Lucifer says.

"Yes sir," Arabella calls after him. Lucifer gets inside his car and drives off. He feels a little uncomfortable wearing clothes he wore all day and had to sleep in outside. When he finally reached his apartment, he ran upstairs and turned on the shower. He showered and then changed into new clothes. He was about to walk out when he saw a familiar figure standing on his balcony.

"Hello Maze," Lucifer greets.

"Lucifer," Maze says.

"You decided to come back," Lucifer says.

"Yeah. Torturing souls down in Hell was fun, but I miss hunting these humans. It just seems much more fulfilling," Maze says.

"Great. Well if you would please excuse me I have somewhere to be," Lucifer says.

"But I just got here," Maze says.

"I know, but I had plans before you unexpectedly showed up," Lucifer says.

"Is Amenadiel back too?" Maze asks. Lucifer looks at her for a moment, analyzing her words.

"I saw him the first week I got back here, but I haven't seen him since," Lucifer answers.

"Okay," Maze says. She sits down on Lucifer's couch.

"You going to be here when I get back?" Lucifer asks.

"I have nothing else to do. I'm still waiting for the bounty hunter job to respond back to me. So yeah I will," Maze says.

"Alright then," Lucifer says. He walks out the door, and back to his car. He drives to Arabella's house and waits for her to come outside. Arabella steps outside her house after realizing that Lucifer was outside. She sits inside the car and buckles her seat belt. Lucifer drives off, and notices that Arabella seems worried.

"What's wrong Lucia," Lucifer asks. Arabella turns her head so that it fully faces to look out the windows. Lucifer sighs. She remains silent the rest of the car ride. When they finally arrived at the hospital after a long silent car ride, Lucifer parked his car and went inside the hospital. Arabella remains silent until they reach her mothers room. The older woman had her eyes open, and smiled weakly when she saw Arabella.

"Arabella," The lady says in a long breath. Arabella smiles at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Mama," she says, "I'm here now mama." Lucifer waits behind Arabella. Her mom sees him and her smile grows a little bigger.

"Who's that man Arabella," her mom asks. Arabella turns and looks at Lucifer and smiles at him, then turns back to her mother.

"He's my boss mama," Arabella answers.

"Hello, I'm Elisha," Arabella's mother says. She tries to hold out her hand, however, it's obvious that it's hard for her to do so. Lucifer walks over to Elisha and holds her hand.

"Hello Elisha. My name is Lucifer," Lucifer says. He looks her in her green eyes. Lucifer couldn't shake a feeling he had about her name. He felt like he heard it before. Lucifer decides to just ignore the feeling. He lets go of her hand and backs away so Arabella could spend some time with her mother.

"He's nice," Elisha whispers to Arabella. Arabella smiles at her mother and let's out a soft giggle.

"Yeah mama. He is. He's very nice," Arabella smiles.

"I'm going to get a coffee Lucia. I'll be right back," Lucifer says. Elisha let's out a low laugh.

"Her name's Arabella," Elisha says. Arabella takes her moms hand.

"It's just a nickname mama," Arabella says, and turns to face Lucifer, "Ok. Don't take long." Lucifer nods. He walks out of the room to the coffee machine in the waiting room. He watches as the coffee pours into the cup. He puts a cap on the coffee cup, and pulls out some napkins from the dispenser. As walks back to the room, he sees a familiar figure standing in the doorway about to enter the room Arabella was in. Lucifer recognized the figure.

"Amenadiel,' Lucifer calls out. Amenadiel turns to face Lucifer in surprise.


	7. The Visit pt 2 and Other Things

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Amenadiel asks walking away from the door and up to Lucifer.

"I came to comfort my employee. What are you doing here?" Lucifer asks. Amenadiel looks a little surprised.

"I'm here to comfort my friend," Amenadiel says. Lucifer looks at Amenadiel, and then at the door to the room Arabella was in.

"Well then it's best you leave," Lucifer says. Amenadiel laughs at him, and shakes his head. Lucifer scolds Amenadiel.

"Come on Luci. She needs us both. This is a hard time for her," Amenadiel says, "Be reasonable Luci. I'm not going anywhere anyways." Lucifer looks at his brother and sighs. He knew he was right, but he just didn't want to admit it.

"Oh alright then," Lucifer says as he walks past Amenadiel to the room. He opens the door and walks in. Amenadiel follows closely behind. Arabella turns around and smiles.

"Amenadiel! You came," Arabella says with excitement. Amenadiel smiles at her.

"Of course I did," Amenadiel says. Lucifer just stands next to his brother. Arabella looks at him.

"Oh sorry. Lucifer this is-," Arabella starts.

"Yes I know who he is," Lucifer says.

"Oh, well how do you guys know each other?" Arabella asks. Lucifer glances at his brother, then back at Arabella.

"He's my brother," Lucifer says. Arabella's mouth drops as she looks from one brother to the next, then back.

"No offense but you two look nothing alike," Arabella says.

"That's because Lucifer's adopted," Amenadiel says smiling.

"Am not," Lucifer states.

"If you're adopted Lucifer it doesn't make you any less family," Arabella says. Amenadiel lets out a laugh.

"Oh for God's sake, I'm not adopted," Lucifer says.

"I was just kidding Arabella. I enjoy teasing Lucifer," Amenadiel says still smiling. Arabella smiles at him.

"Ok. Oh Amenadiel, this is my mother Elisha," Arabella says. Elisha's eyes were closed. Every breath she took got weaker and weaker as if she was letting go of life altogether. Arabella's face expressed concern. She knew it was only a matter of time before her mother left her. At the young age of 46 her mother wasn't in good health. She had a heart transplant three years earlier because of dilated cardiomyopathy. Her mom had waited a long time to receive that transplant, however, even the heart they gave her was giving out.

"That's a beautiful name," Amenadiel says in admiration. Lucifer again had the same feeling about the name.

"Yes it is. Lucia will you excuse us," Lucifer says pulling Amenadiel aside.

"Lucifer what's going on?" Amenadiel asks.

"That name… It sounds familiar," Lucifer says, "I have a feeling about it. Like I know something about it." Amenadiel sighs.

"That's because you do. The name means 'my God is Salvation' in Hebrew," Amenadiel says. Lucifer looks at Elisha.

"Oh," Lucifer says, "But the name Arabella is Latin isn't it?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" Amenadiel asks, "Names are just names."

"No where. It was just a question," Lucifer asks. Lucifer and Amenadiel rejoin Arabella.

"Well, I'm hungry. Why don't we all get something to eat," Arabella suggests.

"What would you like?" Amenadiel says, before Lucifer can even respond. Arabella thought for a moment.

"I could go for some Italian," Arabella says.

"There was an Italian restaurant that we past," Lucifer says.

"Great," Arabella says grabbing her jacket, "Let's go." They walk out to the parking lot and get in Lucifer's car. Lucifer drives to the restaurant. When they get to the restaurant they seat themselves.

"Hi my name's Beatrice and I'll be your waitress for today," the waitress says. She stares at Lucifer for a long time, and Lucifer looks back at her.

"Hello," Lucifer says smiling.

"I'm sorry, do I know you because you look familiar," Beatrice says. Lucifer sticks out his hand.

"Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar," Lucifer says. The waitress smiles brightly. She leans in closer to him.

"Like the devil?" She asks. Lucifer sensed something familiar about that.

"Exactly," Lucifer says.

"Lucifer, it's Trixie. Chloe's daughter," Trixie says. Lucifer's eyes look at her.

"Trixie! How are you? You've gotten so grown," Lucifer says in shock. Trixie smiles.

"Yeah, I'm about to finish college. I'm probably going to go into law enforcement like my mom," Trixie says.

"Well that's great for you," Lucifer says happily.

"But you look great. You haven't aged at all," Trixie says.

"Well thank you, but you know the devil doesn't age," Lucifer says. Trixie giggles.

"Well I'm going to go get you guys water. But it would be nice to catch up sometime," Trixie says.

"One more thing before you go. How's your mom? How's Chloe?" Lucifer asks. Trixie smiles a little sadly at him.

"She's okay. She remarried, but then got divorced again. She just decided to stay single after him," Trixie says. Lucifer nods, and she walks away. Amenadiel looks at Lucifer then clears his throat and looks at his menu. Lucifer just looks at the spot where Trixie was just standing.

"Who was that?" Arabella asks shyly. Lucifer looks at her.

"The daughter of an old friend," Lucifer replies. Arabella nods her head, and then looks down at her menu. Trixie comes back with three glasses of water and takes out her notepad.

"Do you guys know what you want?" Trixie asks.

"I'll just have a pepperoni personal pizza," Arabella says.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," Amenadiel says.

"I'll take what he's having," Lucifer says. Trixie scribbles on her notepad.

"So one personal pepperoni pizza and two spaghetti and meatballs. Sounds good. Any drinks?" Trixie asks.

"Water's fine," Arabella says.

"I'll take a Dr. Pepper," Amenadiel says.

"I'll have a Pepsi," Lucifer says. Trixie writes it down and takes the menus.

"Sounds good," Trixie says and walks away from the table.

"Excuse me," Arabella says getting up from the table and walking in the direction of the bathroom. Lucifer and Amenadiel sit in silence for a minute.

"You know Lucifer, Father never sent a force to destroy you," Amenadiel says. Lucifer looks up at him.

"Of course he did. I can feel it," Lucifer says.

"Maybe he's doing what he did with Chloe. Maybe he put Arabella in your path for you to find some sort of humanity in yourself," Amenadiel suggests. Lucifer lets out a laugh.

"We all know how that turned out. Besides what I feel is dangerous, and it's close by. Each day it gets closer and closer. It's strong. You think he sent another Angel to do it?" Lucifer asks.

"No Luci. Just breath. Maybe you're wrong. All I'm saying is Arabella isn't it. She gives out no force of that kind. She's so gentle she couldn't hurt a fly. Well she probably could, but she wouldn't kill anyone. And if there really is a force why can't I feel it?" Amenadiel asks.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want you to help me out like you did last time," Lucifer suggests. Amenadiel sighs.

"I'm just saying Luci. Don't go jumping to conclusions," Amenadiel says as Arabella approaches the table. Trixie arrives at the same time with the Pepsi and Dr. Pepper then leaves to another table. Lucifer takes a sip of his drink and fixes his sleeve. Arabella is on her phone and occasionally glances at Lucifer and Amenadiel. Amenadiel just looks around the restaurant.

"So guys, how was your day?" Amenadiel says breaking the silence.

"My mom's in the hospital," Arabella says looking at Amenadiel.

"Nice try at making conversation brother," Lucifer says. Amenadiel rolls his eyes. The noise from other people talking surrounds them. After a few more minutes, Trixie arrives back with the food.

"If there's anything else you guys need please let me know," Trixie says. She turns and walks away. As they ate in silence, more people entered the restaurant causing the noise to grow louder.

"It's getting quite loud in here," Lucifer says.

"I know. I feel like I'm getting a headache," Arabella says.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here," Amenadiel says rubbing his head. They rush to eat so they could leave. Trixie comes back to the table with the check, and Lucifer pays for it.

"Wait I have to use the restroom," Amenadiel says running in the direction of the restroom. Lucifer and Arabella wait outside for Amenadiel.

"Hey Lucifer can I ask you something?" Arabella asks.

"Of course," Lucifer replies. Arabella looks down at the ground, then back up.

"Let's say someone genuinely liked you more than just a friend, how would you feel?" Arabella asks. Lucifer grins.

"Flattered of course. Um… I mean I would have to know who the person is to say if I could reciprocate the feeling," Lucifer says, "Do you like me like that Lucia?" Arabella laughs.

"Of course not! You're my boss, and you think you're the devil. I… No," Arabella says, "Besides we have a good friendship right now." Lucifer smiles. Amenadiel meets them outside and they get into Lucifer's car.

"Where to now?" Lucifer asks. Arabella yawns.

"Home it is," Amenadiel says, taking notice to Arabella's yawn. Lucifer drops Amenadiel off first since he was the closest.

"Thank you Luci," Amenadiel says getting out of the car. Arabella moves to the front and buckles her seat belt. Lucifer starts to drive to her house.

"You going to stay again?" Arabella asks. Lucifer looks at her for a brief moment.

"Do you want me to stay? I wouldn't mind," Lucifer says.

"Mhm," Arabella says.

"Then let me make a pit stop," he says changing his course to Lux. Arabella looks out the window and Lucifer notices how tired she is. When they arrive at Lux, he runs up to his apartment where Maze was.

"Hello Maze," Lucifer greets. He rushes to pack a pair of clothes.

"Where are you going?" Maze asks, "You left Lux closed. Do you need me to work there again until the job gets back to me?"

"Yes please. I will need you for tomorrow," Lucifer says. He closes the bag he rushed to pack and leaves Maze.

"Well goodbye then," Lucifer hears Maze call out. Lucifer gets back in the car and notices Arabella was half asleep.

"Well you're a tired person," Lucifer says.

"Mhmmm," Arabella says closing her eyes again. Lucifer drives in the direction her house. The traffic was getting a little bad, but Lucifer made it to Arabella's house in good timing. As Lucifer parked his car, he notices that Arabella was fast asleep. He got out of the car with his bag on his shoulder. Then he opens Arabella's door and carries her to the house. He tries to dig in her pocket to get the keys without dropping her. After a couple of minutes struggling to get the keys and open the house, Lucifer finally got inside and uses his foot to close the door. He carries Arabella to her room, and places her in her bed. He began to get up but her arms dragged him down. He hears her mumble something.

"What was that?" Lucifer asks.

"Stay here… With me," Arabella says as she tugs Lucifer down even more. Lucifer removes her arms, and Arabella sits up in the bed.

"You okay Lucia?" Lucifer asks. Arabella stares at him before answering.

"I'm probably going to regret this," She says. Lucifer smiles.

"What?" He asks. But before he could figure it out Arabella leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. She backs away and looks at him.

"Thank you," She says, "For everything." Lucifer looks at her in surprise.

"You're welcome," Lucifer says. Arabella flips the cover back. Lucifer gets up.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Arabella asks. Lucifer closes her door, and takes off his shirt and pants. He places them gently on a chair in the corner. He then put on sweat pants. When he turns around he saw Arabella had changed completely. She wore a tank top and shorts. Her hair was tied up in a messy braid. She looks at him while sitting at the end of her bed. She smiles at him. Lucifer walks over to her. He pulls her closer to him, and hugs her.

"You sure you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Lucifer asks. Arabella wraps her arms around his neck. She tiptoed to kiss him, then whispers something in his ear.

"I'm sure," She replies. She lies on the bed and her breathing grows heavy, as Lucifer got closer to her. He pulls her under him.

"Now are you sure you really want this?" Lucifer asks. Arabella laughs.

"I'm sure," Arabella says.

"You seem nervous," Lucifer says. Arabella bites her lip.

"It's… It's my first time," Arabella says shyly. Lucifer tilts his head.

"Then I'll try to be extra gentle," Lucifer says. Arabella smiles, and Lucifer goes down to kiss her. He breaks from her.

"So you do like me like that?" He teases.

"Mhm," She replies.

"Enough of the 'mhm.' Answer with real words," Lucifer says.

"I do like you like that," Arabella says. Lucifer could hear her heartbeat. It definitely was her first time.

"You never did this before?" Lucifer asks seriously.

"No. I mean I had relationships but I never did this with them," She replies. Lucifer plays with the end of her shirt.

"I just… I don't want to hurt you," Lucifer says.

"It's going to hurt regardless," Arabella says.

"Ok, but just don't hate me after," He says. He kisses her again. She grips the back of his neck firmly. Lucifer pulls her as close as he could towards him. He breaks from her and stares at her. _Maybe Amenadiel was right_ , He thought as he brushed a strand of Arabella's hair out of her face, _maybe she'll be the one_.


	8. Sister Sister

Lucifer awoke with his arms around Arabella. He smiles and tightens his grip on her. He hears her phone ring. Lucifer decides to reach over and answer it, thinking Arabella wouldn't mind.

"Hello," He answers.

"Arabella? Who is this?" A female voice on the other side answers.

"This is Lucifer Morningstar," Lucifer says. The female laughs.

"Hey boss, I see you're at Arabella's house pretty early," the female says laughing.

"Well yes, that's what happens when you sleep over," Lucifer says.

"Damn I didn't think Arabella had it in her," the voice says, "I'm Naomi. Arabella's friend."

"Pleasure to meet you… Over the phone" Lucifer says.

"Same. Hey give Bella a message for me. Tell her that I left some clothes a couple of weeks ago over there that I need back. Thank you," Naomi says.

"No problem. Goodbye," Lucifer says. She hangs up and Lucifer places Arabella's phone back where it was. He proceeded to rewrap his arms around her. However, before he could become comfortable there was a knock on the door. Lucifer got up and put on sweatpants. He went downstairs only to hear a couple of more knocks on the door.

"Be patient I'm coming," He calls. He shook his head and opens the door. A young woman was standing there. He face was shocked to see Lucifer standing there with bags.

"Who the hell are you? Never mind you're not important. Is Arabella here?" the young woman asks in frustration. She tries to peek around Lucifer but he blocks her view.

"She's sleeping please try again later," Lucifer says closing the door. The young woman pushes past him and enters the home. She runs upstairs and into Arabella's room, and Lucifer follows.

"Arabella wake up now!" the young woman exclaims. She shakes Arabella who slowly wakes up.

"Excuse me, but that was rude!" Lucifer exclaims, anger present in his voice. The woman ignores him. Arabella opens her eyes.

"Serah, what are you doing here?" Arabella asks in surprise.

"I was finally released," Serah says, "I came to see you and mom."

"Released from where?" Lucifer asks. Arabella notices Lucifer's presence. Serah turns around and stares at Lucifer in disgust.

"Who's the man?" Serah asks.

"That's Lucifer Morningstar," Arabella says in a low tone. Serah's eyes began to glow with interest and her facial expression changes into a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Morningstar," Serah says. Arabella looks down at her sheets.

"You were just rude to me a second ago," Lucifer says, "And now all of a sudden it's a pleasure to meet me!" Serah tilts her head and sighs.

"I do apologize Mr. Morningstar. I just was in a rush to see my sister. I haven't seen her in ten years," Serah says. Lucifer sighs and calms down.

"It's alright. I'll just go. Oh Arabella, your friend Naomi called and said something about clothes she left that she needs back," Lucifer says.

"How is Naomi Arabella?" Serah asks.

"No! You can stay," Arabella says ignoring her sister's question.

"No it's quite alright. Let him go. We have some… Family matters to talk about," Serah says smiling at her sister. Lucifer eyes Serah with a look of suspicion. He found it strange that Arabella wanted him to stay so bad.

"Well, I'll see you later love," Lucifer says, planting a brief kiss on Arabella's lips. Arabella quickly grips the back of his neck and pulls him down kissing him deeper. She looks into his eyes, almost with apologetic eyes, and lets him go. Lucifer get's dressed and leaves the house. Arabella looks at her sister, whose smiling with interest.

"Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about little sis," Serah says. Arabella smiles back at her sister, and knew where this conversation was going.

Lucifer arrives back at Lux, and enters his apartment. He sees Maze sleeping on his sofa. The smell of liquor and Chinese food fills the air. Lucifer drops the bag he was holding and walks over to Maze. He wakes her up, and she gives him an angry look.

"I literally just fell asleep two hours ago Lucifer," Maze says angrily.

"I'm sorry to wake you Maze, but something very strange happened this morning," Lucifer says. Maze sits up.

"What?" Maze asks.

"Lucia's, the bartender here too and the person I was with last night, sister just barged into her home and Lucia looked uncomfortable. Which if you think about it, if you haven't seen a family member in a long time, wouldn't you be happy to see them?" Lucifer asks. Maze sighs.

"Ok first of all, Lucifer what the Hell! You remember what happened last time when you were with a human. Second off, not everyone has a happy family Lucifer, believe it or not. Maybe her and her sister don't get along," Maze says. Lucifer nods his head.

"I suppose you're right Maze. Thanks," Lucifer says. He walks over to his room and lies in his bed. He decides to make a call.

"Hello," Dr. Martin answers.

"Hello doctor I would like to make an appointment," Lucifer says.

"Oh well, I'm not that booked today. Can you come in around one in the afternoon?" She asks.

"Yes that's perfect. Thank you," Lucifer says hanging up. He closes his eyes and drifts asleep.


	9. Therapy Session 1

"Hello doctor," Lucifer says walking through the door of Dr. Martin's office.

"Hello Lucifer, how are you?" Dr. Martin asks. Lucifer sits on the couch and smiles.

"Well I've never felt better," Lucifer replies, "I do seem to have a problem that I need help with. You see I'm kind of interested in this girl and-"

"Lucifer, don't you remember the last time you dated a woman. Let me just remind you it didn't end so well," Dr. Martin scolds. Lucifer stops smiling and clears his throat.

"Yes I know, but this one is different," Lucifer says.

"Yeah, because the last one-," Dr. Martins starts.

"Yes doctor I am well aware of what happened. Just hear me out before you start your fit of rage," Lucifer says, "So this girl has a sister that she hasn't seen in 10 years and her sister appeared at her house this morning. It should've been a happy reunion but she wasn't happy to see her sister. What do you make of that?" Doctor Martin sighs. Lucifer lies down on the couch preparing to hear the wisdom Dr. Martin was about to tell him.

"Lucifer I'm here to deal with your issues. Not the issues of another person. And I will not psychoanalyze another person for you because you don't understand her emotions around her own family. Not everyone has a happy family Lucifer. You should know that better than anyone," Doctor Martin replies. Lucifer sighs and closes his eyes. He did know that better than anyone else. Dr. Martin was right. Maybe Arabella did have a rough relationship with her family.

"Very well. I'll let it go then. I'll move on to the next topic instead. I ran into Trixie the other day," Lucifer says. Dr. Martin's eyes glow with interest.

"And how did that turn out?" she asks.

"Great. We talked for a little bit. She's grown up a lot. She says she'll probably do Law enforcement like Chloe," Lucifer says smiling. Dr. Martin did her famous 'hmmm' sound.

"So Chloe's still living in L.A?" Dr. Martin asks.

"I guess so," Lucifer says.

"Lucifer I don't know what's going on here, but it seems to me like you might still be hung up on Chloe. I mean you like this new girl right? So I think you should just forget about Chloe. It's not healthy to keep living in the past, and believing that maybe it can work out now. Chloe's been through a lot. The last thing she needs is to be confused by knowing your back. And you don't need to be confused by going to see her," Dr. Martin says. Lucifer sighs. He knew Dr. Martin was only trying to help him, but it still hurt to hear her say that.

"You're right doctor, " Lucifer says, "Maybe it's best if I just forget about her." Lucifer gets up and leaves the room. He walks back to his car.

"You're out of your damn mind Serah," Arabella screams at her sister. Serah remains calm and takes a deep breath.

"Now little sister, you need to listen to me and take this as an opportunity we will never get again," Serah says, trying to convince her sister to side with her. Arabella had always been the stubborn one… the rebellious one.

"No! I don't have to listen to you. I will not do that. I could not do that," Arabella yells. Serah gets up from where she was sitting.

"Look, I really don't have time for your little games and little tantrums. This is what we were supposed to do. This is what mom wants us to do. Your answer is what I'm going to tell her at the hospital when I go see her in a couple of days. You have a week to decide if you're going to make her proud or disappoint her. And if you disappoint her don't even think about showing up to the hospital because you know how she is," Serah says, "Just think about it. I'll be back in a couple of days." Serah leaves the house. Arabella remains angry at her sisters' wishes. She knew her mother had a set path for her, but she couldn't be what her mother wanted her to be. It was already 3 pm. Her and her sister had talked and caught up for hours. Then she ruined it by telling Arabella what she had to do, demanding Arabella to embrace the path her mother chose for her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Arabella walks down the stairs. She opens the front door to see Lucifer. Lucifer can tell that Arabella was upset about something, but something told Lucifer not to ask her about it.

"Hey Lucifer," Arabella says sadly.

"Her Lucia," Lucifer says, "Rough day?"

"Yeah I don't really want to talk about it," Arabella says.

"No problem, I completely understand. I was thinking that tonight we could watch a movie," Lucifer says. Arabella raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" Arabella asks.

"Because we've both had rough days and we need to do some cheering up," Lucifer says. Arabella smiles a little bit.

"Well that would be a wonderful idea. I don't really want to be alone right now," Arabella says.

"Great. Well can I come in? You never left me outside this long. And how are we supposed to watch a movie if I'm outside?" Lucifer questions. Arabella lets out a soft giggle, and let Lucifer inside the house. She goes to the kitchen and grabs a water bottle.

"You thirsty?" She asks Lucifer.

"No. I am a bit hungry though," Lucifer says. Arabella walks to the cabinet and opens it. Before she could ask Lucifer what he wanted, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. They pulled her closer to Lucifer. Arabella thought it felt nice, but she wasn't in the mood. She pushed away. Lucifer frowns a little bit, but Arabella smiles at him.

"What would you like?" She asks.

"Anything," Lucifer answers. Arabella laughs and begins to cook.


	10. Arabella Journal Entry 1

_I figured I should start writing the events in my perspective so in the future… If I'm still around… I can look back at the moments of my life since I met Lucifer as well as tell my story. This is a journal that should anything happen I want people to judge me from this. Lucifer Morningstar claims he's the devil and is someone I deeply care about. He's so different, like right and wrong aren't separate. He makes me believe in the fact that I can have a choice. I never grew up in an atmosphere where I had a choice. I am utterly convinced that he can help me. I wasn't born with freewill, so my mother has always told me. I remember her always saying freewill was an illusion people made up to put the blame on others when they make a decision. Her theory was backed up on that each option has a percentage that you're going to choose it. Take yes or no questions for example. There's a 50% chance that you'll choose yes and 50% that you're going to choose no. However, the answer you choose is predetermined. It never made much sense to me but I went along with my mother afraid I'd make her upset with me and get punished. To my mother I was born with a purpose. I always succeeded in everything I did, whereas my sister did not. I was like a star in my mother's eyes. Someone she could leach off of should anything good happen for me. But nothing good ever did._

 _I started reaching a point in my life where I didn't want to be my mother's favorite anymore. I didn't want to be on her good side. I started rebelling against her. I felt my sister hated me because my mother loved me more than her. I felt like everything that happened to my sister was my fault. It wasn't though. My sister made her own choices. She would upset my mother on purpose. However, one thing was definitely clear. She always believed that I had a purpose in the family. That I was the one who was supposed to… I don't even want to get into that. It's way too early to go that far without giving some type of background. No I have to start from the beginning so it is understood what has to happen and why it does. I need to explain in chronological order so if you're reading this bear with me. I have a path set for me, but the choices I make are completely my own and nothing more. I need to lead my life in the direction I feel it would be best to go in. Anyways, I didn't have a happy family but I was supported. I thought that was good enough._

 _Now I know you're probably thinking if I disliked my mother so much why didn't I just move in with my father? Well that's a straightforward answer. I don't know who he is exactly. My mother never talked about him except for one time as to say he was very special. When I asked her how special she would only tell me that I'd know in the future. It's important to mention that I left out a slight detail. Serah is my half sister. Same mother but different fathers. So while her fathers name is clearly written on her birth certificate, mine is not. I feel that she's lucky to know the name of her father. Growing up together my mother felt that we shouldn't introduce each other as half sisters. She believed it was like we were trying to degrade the relationship we had. So we introduce each other as full-blooded sisters because we grew up and went through every situation together. But Serah is a tricky one. She likes to play both sides. One minute she's on my side and I can tell her everything, and the next moment she'll just switch up on me and side with my mother. I forgave her though because she was still my sister, and even at my lowest points she would be there for me even though she wanted the same thing my mother wanted for me, which I cannot disclose yet. I'm going to leave it at that little bit for now. I'll give more information in the following stories._


End file.
